guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wisdom
Wisdom Title Track New thing here, you get a title when you ID 100 rare items. Catch is, this starts with items you ID today. I was doing a little ettin farming and found a Sup Vigor, so I'm at 1 ID'd right now. You might need to log out and log back in to get this to show up, I know I did. --Rainith 23:22, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :Question to be answered - is it unique items or not? I can't think of 100 unique rare items, but with the addition of Factions... Probably not, still we need to check this. --Rainith 23:27, 26 April 2006 (CDT) ::It's not unique items. I have a score of two with a character who hasn't identified any unique items at all, let alone after the release of Factions. James 09:37, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::Was in Bot Central (Elona Reach) and even the users of the bots(90% of the populace was Mo/W) decided they would display their "hard-earned" titles. Saw most with the second level of Wisdom having ID'd 250 rare items, but I saw one with the third level having ID'd 550 rare items. Now that's a hard-working bot. :P --Gares Redstorm 12:47, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Source of Wisdom Someone added this to the wisdom title track, but I think it should be the same as the treasure hunting title track. Can anyone confirm any of the information incorrect? -- 14:10, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :I think whoever added the update to the Wisdom title track wasn't paying attention. Problem fixed. Both titles are maxed-out at 5000 respective points. Congrats to whoever got to Font of Wisdom. It is my belief that the only tracks that we do not have completed yet are the Champion, Gladiator, Hero, Allegiance, and possibly the Big Deal tracks.--Tarutaru 18:22, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::And skill hunter, obviously. --Tinarto 20:51, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Someone did it again. He changed 'Source of Wisdom' to 10000 and left the 5000 title as ' of Wisdom'. -- 03:45, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :First, seeing as whoever is changing around the Wisdom table is not registered and leaves no explanation whatsoever in the Talk tab, I do not consider them reliable. Not to mention the fact that you cannot possibly know the 7th tier without having knowledge of the 6th. Even if they only talked to someone who had gotten to 7, that person would have known of the 6th. Therefore, atm I am treating it as vandalism. I agree with you Gem that the two tracks are linked, and that they both have an equal number of tiers, and it is my belief that 6 is the max level for both, considering that it is the max for Treasure Hunter. Fixed. If whoever is changing the track is reading this, listen up: If you continue to blindly post incorrect information, then anything you post will be deemed unreliable and incorrect. Register here, it only takes a minute, and then comment on your change here in the Talk tab. It only takes a minute.--Tarutaru 05:25, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::Tarutaru, hold your horses. You're new to GuildWiki yourself, so you may not be familiar with the GW:YAV policy. Read it, and keep it in mind. We do not require people to register, and generally consider anonymous edits just as valuable as those by registered users. The fact alone that an edit was anonymous and without any explanation is no sufficient reason to treat it as "vandalism". Having said that, it is perfectly justified to question anonymous edits just like any registered edit and to revert it if the edit has been deemed false in discussion and the anonymous person provides no evidence to support his edit. -- 06:29, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::That's fine. Yes, I was exaggerating by calling it vandalism, but seeing as it has happened twice with no explanation I'm pretty guarded about the validity of the information. Once I log on tonight I'll ask around and see if I can get a definitive answer.--Tarutaru 10:51, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Anonymous User:84.37.33.1 edited the article yet again, and this time he added this image as evidence (which I'll removed from the article now). Looks like he is correct after all. The "Source of Wisdom" is level 7, not level 6. I'll try to whisper that "Lnl Kangaroo A" guy ingame and ask him what the name of level 6 is. -- 07:20, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::This was added by 84.37.33.1 image, I am just the messenger. --Gares Redstorm 07:24, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::What I would like to know is how did the player ID 10,000 rare items in the short amount of time the Titles have been out? That's quite a feat. --Gares Redstorm 09:43, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Titles have been fully activated less than 50 days ago. That's more than 200 gold items per day. Absolutely insane! -- 09:56, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Well the character in that pic looks like your stereotypical Elona Mo/W bot, so i guess it might be a very lucky bot :P It would nice to know the 6th Wisdom rank. Although it has been confirmed that 5000 chests are needed for the other title, it would be good to have a similar snapshot showing the maxed title. Just to prevent questions as to why the Wisdom title requires twice as many to achieve. --ArTy 12:28, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Just so we're clear, it doesn't matter the quality of the gold items identified? :Correct. Rarity, not quality. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:04, 9 July 2006 (CDT) There seems to be no mention of the fact that salvaging a gold item counts +1 on this title. It happened to me last night. Anyone confirm this? --RNFR 04:07, 12 November 2006 (CST) :Didn't work for me.--71.117.238.191 07:29, 26 December 2006 (CST) Ok so call me blue, but what is a M/G20 ? More like what is a "G" profession in GuildWars? The image of that "typical" Mo/W has M/G over the head which you only usually see in PvP waiting/forming areas on other characters. Mo is monk, Me is Mesmer, is it a laguage template maybe?--Rafe Alexander 11:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :M/G is the french version of M/W, it stand for Moine Guerrier. --Vezz 08:30, 09 Mars 2007 (EST) Salvaging Whoa---better salvaging percentages with a wisdom title?! How do we know this, and what do we know about this? --Carmine 01:17, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :It was in the Official GW Insider email newsletter. Check the Q&A section. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:14, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::...wha? So I should basically save all my rares for a single character to ID, and then from then onwards use that character as my salvage champion? >> Kessel 10:10, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, there is a little known Junkyard Dog title. :P --Karlos 10:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Because of that, Wisdom Title should be Account Based, I think... -- Zerpha The Improver 21:46, 20 February 2007 (CST) Hmm... I just got my first lvl in this and thought I would check out the salvage-bonus but I only have a 47% chance to retain the item after I've salvage even with 1 rank. SHouldn't that put me at 53%? --Winterbay 20:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Never mind. I can't read. 47% chance to break is a 53% chance to not break... *sigh* --Winterbay 20:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) The Treasure Hunter and Seeker of Wisdom titles :Note: The content of this talk section that has been moved from Talk:Title can be found in Talk:Treasure Hunter -- 05:30, 16 November 2006 (CST) Gold Salvage Item I have found that if I have a Gold Salvage Item before I identify it, I salvage it first to try to pull of the Superior Rune. Since I have a high rank in the Wisdom Title and the Treasure Hunter Title, most of the time the Gold Salvage Item does not break. So I took 1 Gold unidentified item and turned it into 2 Gold unidentified items. Hope this helps others working on their title. Helped me here and there to get 1600+ so far. --Glassman324 19:03, 24 April 2007 (CST) :That's a good tip. Why don't you add it to the article? BigAstro 22:15, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes but you also have a chance of pulling the insignia out instead of the rune...leaving you with only 1 id anyway, but if you break it and pull out an insignia you're left with nothing. With no ranks you have a 50% chance of not breaking the armour. That means a 25% chance to get an insignia and armour and a 25% chance to get a rune armour. So 25% of the time you will get no wisdom points (insignia no armour) 50% chance of 1 point (insignia and armour, rune and no armour) and 25% chance of 2 points (rune and armour). Which ends up being the same as if you just id'd the armour before salvaging. But the advantage of iding before salvaging is that you see both the insignia and armour and can choose between them where you cant choose if you salvage it unid'd. Therefore its better to id before salvaging ::As you say, that's only for no ranks in wisdom. With higher ranks, you will average more than one ID person gold salvage item. BigAstro 23:23, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::On Unidentified Gold Salvage Items from either Prophecies or Factions, there are no Insignias. So it is good to at least to try to double the unids in those two cases. Worst case in Prophecies and Factions is you pull the rune out and break the salvage item still resulting in one id. Best case you will get 2. --Glassman324 9:28, 25 April 2007 (CST) :::Recent update added insignias to BOTH Factions and Props unid armor, so no more double id for us ::::Yeah, to bad i noticed this method only a few days before this update first...btw, there's also always a little change of even getting neither a rune nor an insignia and only crafting materials -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 14:13, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Just a note...if you get Insignia and armor, you can try salvage again...so it is 25% insignia, 25% just rune, 12.5%insignia and rune, 12.5% insignia + rune + armor, and 25%Rune and armor...chance of 2 ids=37.5%...chance of 1 id=37.5%...chance of 0 id=25% without any treasure hunter or wisdom titles. This is without the small chance of getting mats. I would take the chance.Killer Revan 16:14, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::One thing you're ignoring - that gives you a 25% chance of never getting the superior rune, which could be valuable. I decided not to take the chance tonight - and finally got a superior vigor rune! Krenn 21:42, 3 August 2007 (CDT) what if you use an Expert Salvage Kit? Hm..... -Snugglesworth. :"Do not attempt to salvage runes off of gold armors before identifying to get two IDs from one item. The August 23rd 2007 update has made all unidentified armors break after salvaging regardless of your rank in Wisdom or Treasure Hunter." You could try a Perfect Salvage Kit though. "Perfect Salvage Kits cannot salvage crafting materials and un-identified items" Nevermind -Ezekiel 02:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Beginner chests? "The cheapest way to attain points would be to open many chests in the beginner areas: while they won't have many valuable items, they still provide golds to identify." Is this true? Given that the recorded drop rates for beginner chests (Ascalonian, Shing Jea, and Istani, unless I'm missing one) are 100% purple, should we be sending people on a wild goose chase? I seem to recall getting a gold scythe out of an Istani chest on the Plains of Jarin, but I have no screenshot, so I cannot back that up. We need to either find definitive proof that beginner chests drop gold items or remove this note. 03:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, sir. I came here to ask the same thing. So... will someone explain to us what is meant by this? Zeek Aran 02:55, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Also, how does one go through the history and find out which day and who added this information without going through every single edit? Zeek Aran 02:58, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Very unhappy I took 5 fucking months of farming to get a good title and now they make it account based :Uh... why is this a problem? The points required didn't change, so you still would've had to farm just as many gold items. —Dr Ishmael 17:19, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Language edited. Let's all be civil since we can have young players.--Alphastream 18:45, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::We don't do censorship on this Wiki but that was a bit excessive, so meh. To OP: I feel your pain, even if I only have R2 (after update). Like I say on game updates page, I'm unhappy with ANet because whenever they do this kind of update (remember Gladiator?) they don't think about how it will affect people like you. They don't offer any reward or compensation for the fact that you worked hard to get title. Basically, they screw you over and make it so you just wasted your time. And that sucks. To use observation of many other players: "ANet no longer cares about keeping its customers - those that have been loyal and played a long time, the "hardcore" gamers...ANet is focued entirely on the new players market now." (T/ ) 20:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But he still needed 10,000 gold items identified to max the title. Is there something I'm missing? Because I don't see what difference it would make whether this was character or account based. Unless he maxed the title on more than 1 character, which would be a sure sign of insanity in any case. —Dr Ishmael 20:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::See, the problem is that if you are actually working for this title, you had to go out of your way to identify 10,000 items on one character. It's such an enormous pain to switch chars all the time just for "wait, brb, gotta id golds". Same thing for Treasure Hunter - "wait, brb, can't open chests on this char". Compare this to someone who doesn't care at all about the titles (eg. me) and has randomly identified 10,000 items over their normal PvE game. Now, both players have the title account-wide. One worked hard at it. The other did not. Justice? I don't think so. (T/ ) 21:22, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's not quite right though, anyone who actively worked towards this title would have done so on a single character (maybe 2-3 if they were into that) while it has become account wide the only people that will actually get boosted enough to come anywhere near someone that was actively pursuing it are the ones that had multiple characters that each identified a large number of golds. I think this sort of change is encouraging players to use multiple characters, as opposed to the old "you must do everything on one" attitude. Like Dr said, it's the same number of IDs, and a player with them spread out would need to be reasonably good with multiple classes so again this change encourages giving other characters a go. Ezekiel [Talk] 23:53, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you invest your heart and soul into a single character because they are your favorite, and you achieve max KoaBD (exaggerating) on them, then change like this makes you very sad. That's all I'm saying. Focused effort is focused (T/ ) 00:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::All I could read was "Q.Q". --Alf's Hitman 00:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Is it wrong for me to empathize with people even if I only have rank 2 Wisdom after the change? (T/ ) 00:45, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Only if you're mistaken in thinking they're upset. 00:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::"I took 5 F$@^!& months of farming to get a good title and now they make it account based" sounds pretty upset to me. (T/ ) 00:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Read what Felix said literally; it is wrong for you to empathize if you are mistaken that they are upset. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' GW-Ezekiel ( ) . :::::::::::::Take Felix literally? What a concept! o_O Point conceded. (T/ ) 02:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Did anyone find that their ID'd items count dropped after the update? I was getting close to r1 with maybe 80 or so items, and this morning I looked on my newest character, and it was only at 8! That's how many my other character had accidentally identified, but... This is annoying. Oh well. Some funky coding thing probably. Qing Guang 19:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wait.... I switched to my IDing character and she was still at 83. I switched back to the new character and she was at 83 like she was supposed to, and her Treasure Hunter had gone up too. Must have been some weird bug - maybe you have to go on each character to have their points added to the track? Qing Guang 19:29, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes, you do- that was in the developer notes and in the update notes. 19:31, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Linky. —Dr Ishmael 21:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Entropy and whoever the OP was - your thinking is much appreciated; Glad to read your posts. Sadly some don't understand the kind of work people go through, only to have ANET dork you around carelessly as they flounder after new players. Unfortunately I came to GW from such a NFVH "Noob Friendly - Veteran Hate" situation in another game. Seems that game devs must have this evolution as a natural tendency as they seek more and more profits rather then game quality. I had much hope ANET was going to be a company that kept players in mind as they seek to make a great game out of company pride..... sure seems they have lost that vision if they ever had it. Additionally it is unfortunate to see players expressing the same pathetic attitude that is commonplace out in society unfortunately as well - that of "if it doesn't affect me then I don't care;" That's JUST LAME on so many levels and quite immature in thought it seems. Again, thanks for your great comments, much appreciated.--ShmEk 10:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Try looking at it from a different perspective before complaining. Now ALL of your characters can benefit from the max rank rather than just your favorite. -- 22:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hall of Monuments With the new update to the gw2 website and the HoM calculator being released. Does anyone know what rank you must be to show this title and if so can you put it on the page? Flexi 16:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Rank 7 (holy poo that's a lot of golds). Also added the info to the article. --Vipermagi 16:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :The required rank for each title is listed on the Monument of Honor article. —Dr Ishmael 16:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC)